


cheese and chocolate

by TheAceApples



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, GFY, M/M, Sick Character, Tumblr Ask Box Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:27:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27753058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAceApples/pseuds/TheAceApples
Summary: Cody has the sniffles and Obi-Wan's cooking abilities are limited, but limited to comfort food.
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 88





	cheese and chocolate

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mneiai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mneiai/gifts).



> For the prompt: Codywan? "I'm going to take care of you, okay?"

"You know," Cody observed from his place on the sofa, "leave is usually for relaxing and enjoying yourself."

The sound of general puttering from the little kitchen space halted and a moment later, Obi-Wan's head popped out, looking bewildered. "I am," he said, nonplussed. "You're here."

In his rooms. In the Jedi Temple. In his home.

Cody leaned back slightly, letting his head rest on the back of the sofa while keeping the general in his sights. "I didn't think natborns found sick people very relaxing or enjoyable."

"Found it!" Obi-Wan called, after a loud bang. "And I always find your company enjoyable!"

"I'm not even that sick," Cody told the ceiling. Sure, he felt a weakness in his joints and an achiness in his bones that turned his heart to ice, but the Temple healers had assured him that that was completely normal. _Sickness_ was completely normal, even in super-soldiers. "And I don't even like tea..."

"That's why I haven't brought you tea," Obi-Wan's voice said from beside him. "Oh dear, did I startle you?"

He had. Cody hadn't even noticed his eyes falling closed. Being sick was worse than actual injuries.

Smiling gently, Obi-Wan handed over a large, steaming mug full of sweet smelling brown liquid and a plate of little sandwiches, also warm and smelling like fried butter. "Here, something to keep you warm." He fiddled with a mug of his own, definitely tea, when Cody took them, staring at his lap. "Technically, you're supposed avoid sugar and fatty foods when your body is fighting off an infection, but. They were my comfort foods when I was small. They... always made me feel better."

Cody's general was such a damn sap, sometimes, it was really ruining both of their reputations.

He took a bite of one of the little sandwiches, with thinly sliced meat and melted cheese and something green and inoffensively tasteless and bread packed with seeds that crunched pleasantly. It was nice. Simple and easy to make, he could almost imagine a trouble-making little cadet with his general's eyes chowing down on them, sniffling into his little uniform.

"They're good," he said, watching Obi-Wan out of the corner of his eye. His expression was dangerously soft. There will be cuddles in his future. Then, just to confirm, _"Not_ tea?"

Obi-Wan shook his head, smiling. "No, dear one, not tea. Chocolate and cream and sugar and vanilla extract. Just something... nice."

He sounded wistful, so Cody carefully sipped at it and felt a little more blood settle in his face. It might not have been a healer-approved treatment, but _Cody_ certainly appreciated it.

"Thanks, general. That's... sweet." Cody waited a moment, taking another sip. "You can make the joke."

"Well there _is_ quite a lot of sugar in it, I'm afraid," Obi-Wan immediately said, not an ounce of shame in his voice. "Now," he said as he tucked the blanket draped over Cody's legs more firmly around his feet, "I'm going to take care of you, okay?"

With a determined air, he turned on one of the holo-programs that _he_ hated but Cody loved, and settled firmly into his side.

"Okay, Obi‐Wan," Cody accepted with a smile, staring at the steadily-pinking side of his face. "You're going to take care of me."


End file.
